


The first love of Kinako Nanobana

by koyukidono



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO, Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone
Genre: F/M, First Love, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koyukidono/pseuds/koyukidono
Summary: She hoped she had never fallen in love, because she is a future girl, and loving a person in a different time and space is a feeling that destined to hide deep inside her heart. Ranmaru/Kinako, with a little bit of Ranmaru/Jeanne.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! this is a story featuring Ranmaru and Kinako. RanKina is my OTP in Inazuma11~~~  
> They are so cute in the in France era chapter! (^^) The story is published in three chapters. It is like a side-B story with most of the plots in anime remain unchanged, but adding some RanKina lines and new inserted plots. Please remember R&R, even if you dislike the pairing.  
> So let's get started!

 

_"So from what I've told you, you're Fei's mother,in the future, after you've grown up, you'll be my wife. I understand that you must be terribly confused from these sudden explanations. But please, I want you to believe me. I want you to save Fei, our son!"_

_"...You say that this Fei is my son, but I'm not married and I don't have any children..."_

_"You may not understand now, but you're the perfect choice for interacting with Fei's time route."_

_"...Still, it is all so..."_

_"Your existence will never intermingle with that of Fei's. But as mother and son, you have a deep bond with him. You will be able to protect him. Please!"_

The conversation above is by a man and a young girl. Of course, they look nothing like husband and wife because of the large difference between their ages. In fact, this is Kinako Nanobana's first time to meet Asurei Rune, who has just claimed he will be her husband.

And of course, it is impossible for Kinako to feel anything romantic towards Asurei in such an odd first meeting. However, she decides to fulfill Asurei's request, because it is every mother's responsibility to protect their son - especially if what Asurei has said is true.

And so, Kinako is brought by Asurei to when Fei joined Raimon, which is at least 200 years ago. This girl, always hoping for a perfect encounter with her Mr. Right, goes there with hundreds of feeling flooding out her mind. Although not feeling anything romantic now, Kinako does not sure if she will fall in love with this man in future, and seems like the answer is yes refer to their future marriage. And her son, Fei is no doubt an important existence no matter who his future father is.

_However, where she is going, the Raimon Junior High School, is the place where she met her true first love, Ranmaru Kirino._

* * *

**The First Love of Kinako Nanobana**

* * *

 He is a boy with pink and long double tail, which is obviously not a hairstyle a boy should have. But his hairstyle makes him the spotlight among the Raimon footballers. And there is a deep, deep determination inside his eyes, that imitates Kinako's curiosity.

Ranmaru first catched Kinako's attention when the whole team transpose to the Medieval France era by time jump. Kiniko volunteered herself to Mixi Max with Jeanne being the only girl team member, and Daisuke (in stone) agreed. She was looking forward for that. But, the Mixi Max trial failed when Wonderbot pointed the Mixi Max Gun to Jeanne and tried to shoot. Daisuki explained that Jeanne's power had not awakened. Kinako was certainly disappointed about the failure.

_However, during the journey, she found someone being a better choice than her to do the Mixi Max._

_And that someone was Ranmaru._

It was the moment when Kinako inadvertently listened Ranmaru's sound from the garret, and found he was there having a conversation with Jeanne. Kinako sat on the stairs and quietly heard the two of them talking.

"I was chosen. But am I even capable enough to do this? " Jeanne was worrying whether she should be the one chosen to save the suffering people.

"You're incredile, Jeannne. You stood up all by yourself to save your people from suffering, and your determination moved the heart of the Dauphin. There is something out there that only you can do. Maybe that's why you were chosen, Jeanne." Said Ranmaru, enlightening Jeanne.

"Something that only I can do?"

"I hope there something out there that only I can do, too..." Ranmaru spoke with a soft and depressed voice, looking up to the sky.

Kinako impressively realized the reason of the deep determination inside Ranmaru's eyes. _It was his desire to become stronger._

And she found it was at the same time Jeanne's desire, in order to save the suffering people. Because of their common desire, the bond between them suddenly looked enormous. Because of it, even Kinako did not want to give up, she had to admit.

_Ranmaru is the best one to Mixi Max with Jeanne._

"Kirino-senpai!" After Ranmaru left Jeanne, Kinako walked towards and called him.

"Kinako?" Ranmaru was surprised that the one called him was the newcomer girl, who he had not familiar himself with.

"Please take the place of me to maxi max with Jeanne!" Kinako gazed at Ranmaru, with sincerity, "I am sure Kirino-senpai you are far more suitable than me!"

"... Why me?" asked Ranmaru, with suspicion. He had never related himself to anything about Mixi Max.

"I can feel how you and Jeanne connect to each other. It feels like..." _...the strong bond between Fei and I, a pair of mother and son even one of us does not know it._ Kinako almost wanted to speak out, but she was not sure if Ranmaru would understand, and it was better to be a secret. "...It feels like you and Jeanne both have the wish to do something that only you can do."

Yes, what Kinako had just said was true. Ranmaru wished to strengthen himself... especially seeing himself being far behind to his childhood friend Takuto Shindou, who could now even change into his Mixi Max state with Nobunaga after being able to launch a Keshin. But...

"No, i can't... I am not strong enough to get a Mixi Max state, even a Keshin..." Ranmaru rejected as he didn't have enough confidence.

"Please show me you can do it. I will be there to observe you in our next match versus the Protocol Omega and will be a DF instead of a FW." Kinako kept trusting that she was right.

"But... didn't you said that you are an ace striker when you first came to Raimon? And you won the number 10 jersy by winning your challenge to Tsurugi."

"I can be a striker, but I am good at defence too." Said the all-rounder girl, smiling. "And surely, I will definitely keep my chance to Mixi Maxing with Jeanne if you do not show to me that you worth to."

Kinako's words was stimulating Ranmaru. At the moment, he was still not confident enough, but he started to think more specific about HOW to become stronger. He just stood here to watch Kinako turned and walked away.

* * *

At that midnight, Ranmaru could not press down his emotions, so he secretly got out to practice when everyone was asleep. He knew it was almost time for Protocol Omega to arrive and destroy their plan of collecting 11 powers from different historical periods. No any time-wasting could be allowed.

Nothing could be seen in the dark, even his sprinkling sweat. But he was able to hold his football above his foot by kicking it repeatedly by knee.

Suddenly, he stopped kicking.

_"I take your challenge."_ He broke the silence.

The one right behind Ranmaru did not reply and kept standing there. But the facial expression on her face could not be seen in the dark.

"You are lucky, you know," Ranmaru continued to say, "for winning Tsurugi and getting the number 10 jersey. But you will not be able to win the fame of Raimon's ace defender from me."

_"I will not lose to you."_ said the one behind.

Till the morning, the two of them were there doing different kind of exercises, and none of them had the mood to go back and sleep.

* * *

**And we jump to when Kinako truly realized she was fallen in love. It is the moment when Ranmaru was almost going to Mixi Max with Jeanne. In the football match with Protocol Omega 3.0, by seeing Shindou and every teammate trusting his every determination, Ranmaru began to gather up his confidence.**

**Ranmaru's POV**

I finally realize what is the "something" that only I can do.

My duty is not standing in front of my teammates, but to support my teammates so that they will be able to focus on attacking.

I can feel my whole body full of power. I shouted, with volume far louder than usual easily done, to Jeanne, who is leading solders to fight on the battlefield at the moment. "Jeanne! I finally understand! My purpose , the thing that only I can do! Surely you have something that only you can do too!"

"But... nothing will come about, even with me being here." Jeanne is replying, although I cannot listen to her voice in the noisy battlefield, I can hear her voice echoes inside my mind. "I don't even know if the voice I heard really did come from God..."

"You have to believe in yourself! I believe in you!" I keep shouting, ignoring all the starrings with confusion by the rival footballers of Protocol Omega. "If you believe that it's God speaking to you, then that will give you the strength to push on, towards victory!"

The match continue, I try harder and harder to grab the ball from our rival. Suddenly, a magical feeling flood out from my body, and I see something above me. It is a virtual and enormous shadow.

**I am finally able to launch my own Keshin, Battle Flag Warrior Brynhildr!**

Jeanne is there watching me, and she starts to grab up her Battle Flag. "I have to believe in myself. In my duty. It isn't holding a sword and standing on the battlefield. My duty is to deliver God's words and inspire my comrades!" She starts to wave the flag and shout to cheer up the soldiers.

It is our first time to see Jeanne with such an imposing manner.  _It is the most wonderful Jeanne I have seen._  I have successfully inspire her!

" **ALL RIGHT~~! Now it's sure to work!** " Wonderbot, in his whole body in pink, shouted with excitement. He rushed to Kinako and take out the Mixi Max Gun.

"No, not me! Over there!"  _Surprisingly, Kinako pointed at me._

_And then, I feel my breath synchronizes with Jeanne's._

* * *

**Kinako's POV**

After leaving the Mediaeval France and returning to Raimon Junior Highschool, I am still organizing my feelings. I would never forget that critical moment when Kirino-senpai successfully Mixi Maxed with Jeanne. When I am thinking, I hear someone calling me from the back.

"Kinako!" It is Kirino-senpai, exactly who I am currently thinking of. He is chasing me at back.

"Thank you," He stops and speaks, "for giving me the chance of Mixi Maxing. You've played an important role in my success. If you weren't there, I would not be able to do that."

"I lost." I give him a wry smile. "I figured it out. You were the one awaking Jeanne's power. So you should be the one to Mixi Max. It was like you finding a kindred soulmate at that time. I was really touched by you and Jeanne."

"I don't know what to say, but kinda sorry..."

"No need to say sorry. I will definitely be the next one to success on Mixi Max!" After answering and farewelling him, I again bring myself back to my thoughts.

But what is that feeling? Since coming back to Raimon, I have been already organizing my feelings, but still, I can't find out the answer.

_Why do I feel so depressed?_

_Because of losing to Kirino-senpai on Mixi Max? No, I am still truly believing that he is the best choice till now._

_Because of seeing Kirino-senpai syncing his mind to Jeanne? Yes. To be honest, I felt jealous, for seeing Jeanne having almost the same thoughts with him._

_Because of feeling guilty to Mr. Asurei? Yes. I am supposed to be Mr. Asurei's girl in future, and then his wife. Although I can hardly put my emotions in at this moment, it is the truth that I will get married with him. And I should wait for him, wait for the moment of our true encounter to come._

_But why am I feeling jealous?_

_Why am I feeling guilty?_

_I don't know._

_I only know that my heart is full of Kirino-senpai._

**_Am I in love?_ **

**_I sincerely hope the answer is no._ **

**_Because I am a future girl, and loving a person in a different time-period is a feeling destined to hide deep inside my heart._ **

* * *

Kinako ensured that this was an off-track love not allowed by knowing someone's same experience.

_Unfortunately, this someone was again Ranmaru._

After going to the eras of Ancient China and Japan, the whole team of people finally arrived to the virtual world of a story book to seek for the power of King Arthur. There Kinako again inadvertently heard Ranmaru's sound, and found he was sitting with Shindou on a far big stone.

"Guess what I am thinking of..." Ranmaru spoke, with depressed voice, "the environment here looks alike with the Medieval France era..."

"Are there anything you are being sad of?" Shindou tried to comfort his childhood friend, "I am always here to listen to you. Just speak out if it makes you more comfortable."

"When travelling to different places by the TM Caravan, we have always wished to make unforgettable encounters with people in different time-periods. But is it really a good thing to meet them?"

"... I don't know. But I am sure that I will not forget all of these people we had interacted with." Shindou said, at the same time thinking of the girl who gave them a pack of tofu as a farewell gift. "Sometimes I feel painful when I realize I can never see them again..."

"It is exactly why we should not put our emotions in..." Ranmaru whispered, "I just... I miss Jeanne so much."

"Kirino... I know that feeling." Shindou responed to him, but kept his emotion towards the tofu-girl a secret.

"She is a great person, a historical figure. It is impossible for me, a normal person, to see her in normal means. We are not supposed to have the chance of meeting each other. But why..." Ranmaru continued, with even more depressed voice, " _I may have fallen in love, with Jeanne._ "

All in a sudden, Kinako's emotion was a bolt from the blue to hear that.  _What Ranmaru had said was perfectly fitted into her thoughts._

**But Kinako could feel nothing related to mind-syncing.**

**Because Ranmaru was talking about his crush towards Jeanne.**

* * *

However, later, Kinako found herself struggling if she should give up her first crush by not doing anything, although she knew the truth that it is impossible for her feelings to abloom. Especially after making everyone in the team, with Fei, to know her real identity - Fei's mother. Everyone, including Fei - her son, were shocked when she revealed it, and she just melancholy looked around her teammates. Then she noticed Ranmaru, starring at her with confusion. But both Kinako and Ranmaru, also other teammates in Raimon did not have the time to think further about that, because they had to pick up their moods and prepare for the final match versus the Largoon, the strongest team of Feida.

Until their victory from Feida, everyone finally find the space to think deeper about the whole journey. And everyone realized it came to the time of saying goodbye to Kinako, Fei and Tobu, the three who did not belong to the same time period with them.

And surely, Kinako would not have another chance to see Ranmaru after she was back to the future.

**Kinako's POV**

It is almost time to leave here, for me, Fei and Tobu to take on the bus ride of returning to the future. But I am still struggling whether I should find Kirino-senpai and confess my love. I know clearly that there will not be any chance to do this after going back.

After I finally make my decision, I leave my place and start to pack my luggage. I try to focus on my luggage and not thinking anything else. My feelings can only be packed into my trunk, along with my regrets.

"Kinako!" I hear someone calling me. It's Fei. "It is wonderful to see you here."

"Fei, my son - I'm still not used to call you my son. It sounds like I have already been a adult!" I talk with a happy tone, trying to cheer myself up.

"Me too - it is strange to call you "mother" though, but I want to spend the rest of time here with you before we go." Fei says, with a wonderful smile, "because I have finally got a chance to get know more about my father and mother! There would not be another chance for me to meet you, the "mother" before giving birth to me."

I know. Of course I know. Not only to Fei, but to all the people who are not sharing the same time period with me. I will not see them even once more. And of course, although I have not yet been a real mother, I wish to spend my time on my son as much as possible.

But... "Fei... I am not yet that mother who do worth for you to love. Because..."

"You are my mother, no matter what have happened!"

"... Because I haven't been in love with your father yet. There is someone else in my heart now." I speak, no matter how Fei reacts. "I don't even fit in the basic qualifications to be your mother.

Almost immediately, Fei answers me after what I say, "I'm so happy, to seeing my mother willing to share with me the words in her heart. I am the son of you and Mr. Asurei. So no matter who is currently inside your heart, my father will take his position one day in future. So no problem, right?"

My guilty feelings towards Mr. Asurei suddenly have gone nowhere. Yes, Fei is true. His existence is already telling me the truth. I am touched, for seeing Fei chooses to accept me.

And I finally figure out how stupid I am, to leave my first love without saying a word.

"Sorry Fei," I start rushing, "I must grasp my last chance to confess my feelings. I will come back immediately!"

_I ought to find Kirino-senpai as fast as possible._

"Go luck." When I hear Fei's voice, I have already gone far.

_Kirino-senpai, where are you?_

_I want to see you._

I feel like I am running faster and faster.

Suddenly, I crash into someone.  _It's... Kirino-senpai!_

"Kinako, I'm finding you! Midori-san said she saw you over here!" He is holding a football.

"I'm finding you, too..."

_Although I have crashed into him, but I don't feel painful at all._

_Because I am already having a crush on him, since long ago._

"Kinako, I want to give you my football as a farewell gift." Kirino-senpai pass me his ball. I am surprised to received such a farewell present from him.

"Thank you." I speak, with my voice trembling. "Many things have happened here, with you and all Raimon teammates... I remember how I competed with Tsurugi to win the number 10 jersey, and then lost to you on Mixi Max... worked hard as a DF with you and kept fighting to protect football then got my Mixi Max successfully..."

"And finally, you revealed your actual identity... Fei's mother." Kirino-senpai continues my words. "It is still hard to believe till now.  _Kinako, you are incredible_ , for coming to the past and protect your son all by yourself."

"And before I go, I don't want to leave any regret." I gathered up all my courage to say the following words, "I don't want to hide my feelings anymore.  **Kirino-senpai... I am in love with you.** "

I will never forget how Kirino-senpai's eyes and mouth open up wide. "Have I just... misheard anything?" After being silence for seconds, he asks.

"No." I shake my head and answer softly, with my whole face turned red. "After going back to future, I will get married with Mr. Asurei and have Fei as our son. But, at this moment, I want to be honest to my feelings. **At the moment, the one I am now having crush on you.** " I try to hide my shyness by not looking at his face when I continue to say. But tears start to flood out uncontrollably.

"Kirino-senpai... sorry... for annoying you suddenly... _I know I am not belonging to the same time-period with you... and I know you do feel something towards Jeanne... but... I just..._ " I am even not able to control my wordings afterwards.

"Kinako, thank you." Calmly, Kirino-senpai whisper gently. "Although I can't respond to your love, I would remember, through out my whole lifetime, there is a place for me in the heart of a girl from future."

"Kirino-senpai... thank you. Thank you for taking part in my life." I try my best to cover the embarassing atmosphere around us. "Can you leave a sign on the ball?"

"It's my honor!"

* * *

Sitting inside the TM Caravan, Kinako kept her eyes on her football, with everyone's sign on it. Among the signs, the most unforgettable one was by Ranmaru.

_"May the best timeroute come to you  
_ _-Kirino Ranmaru"_

Kinako smiled with tears and kept herself sinking into the wonderful memory of her first love.

**-The End of Story-**

**Author's Note:**

> So that's all! Hope you like it! For Ranmaru's football above, I am actually writing to be the one Kinako holding when she is in front of the Caravan and saying goodbye to Raimon members, the one with everyone's sign on it. And it is also the one seen when Fei goes to the future to visit Kinako in hospital, who is about to give birth.  
> As this is a Ranmaru/Kinako fanfic, I would like to share my impressions towards this lovely pairing :-)  
> Firstly, of course, they are cute in the Medieval France Era! Being the two main characters in the chapter, they both showed their concern to Jeanne. At last, Kinako handed over the chance of Mixi Max to Ranmaru. The inspiration of this story mainly comes from this scene! And have you discovered that there is a scene in episode 20 that Kinako holded Kirino's arm? It is lovely~~~  
> Secondly, both being DF, they stand close to each other in most of the football matches and there are plenty of shots in anime that they cooperate to defend. Also, in this story, I elaborated a little to the reason why Kinako is being a DF after wearing a 10 jersey in her first appearance in anime.  
> Thirdly, their Mixi-Maxed outlook looks even more perfect together! Both the colours of their eyes and hair look alike! And there is a scene in the final battle towards Feida that the two of them are holding each other's shoulder! The cover image of this story is actually my own artwork :P  
> Anyway, RanKina is absolutely my OTP in Inazuma11, followed by Gouenji/Natsumi. I guess I am the first one to write a RanKina fanfic. It seems that it is not a popular pairing though. So please R&R. And leave a review to tell me your comments! Thankyou for reading!


End file.
